Abandonment Issues
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Cobra decides to mess with Joeys head and make him hate his father, Lupin! But, the real question is: Will Joey truly hate his dad for abandoning him as a toddler? Read and find out! Father & son. Sigma 6 too. DISCONTINUED!


_Hey guys! Here's what this is about; I wanted to put Joey in something where he is actually concerned about his parents putting him in someone elses care. Anyway, it's something I thought of a while back, but this one is on hiatus. Sorry, but I focused on my other stories; and sorry about this being short. Anyway, enjoy!  
I don't own Lupin III or G.I. Joe Sigma 6.  
Check out Joey on my profile. He's kind of an OC. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Never Forgotten

Fathers and sons are recognized all over the world. It's one of the sacred bonds anyone can have; just like with mothers and daughters and other parent/child bonds, fathers and sons is something talked over in about everything you see or hear: Anime, books, movies, and even cartoons. Crazy or normal, bad or good, past or present, you hear it everywhere. Especially when you're talking about Lupin the 3rd and his little boy, Joey the 1st (Not his nickname, but you get the point). Ever since Joey was born, Lupin was happy and proud to be a father; he had watched his little boy grow for 4 happy years. But, when Inspector Zenigata was hot on his trail, he knew that he would try to take Joey away from him. With little options, Lupin had to leave his one and only son in someone elses' care.

It wasn't until 5 years later when an old foe sent out fake telegrams to reunite the team in order to get revenge. Actually, Joey kinda thanked him for doing that (Not the revenge, but the letter part.); if he hadn't sent out those letters, he would have never reunited with his mom and dad.

They went on all kinds of adventures around the world together and Joey even got a new sister, Ena, along the way. Still, even though he's happy to be with his parents again, he never forgot those times when he was alone and thinking of them. He lived with a woman his parents knew and 3 teenage boys who loved and treated him like a younger brother. Joey missed them after leaving to meet his parents; but, like I said, its hard to get over the fact that his own parents left when he was only 4 years old.

Joey was sitting in a park, drinking some lemonade when his friend, Ricky, came and sat next to him.

Ricky smiling at his friend, "Hey Joey! What's up?"

Joey sighed without turning his head, "Hey Ricky."

Ricky noticed something was wrong, "What's the matter, pal? You sick or something?"

Joey shook his head at his friend, "No, no, it's not that. It's just...it's something that's been bugging me for a while."

Ricky frowned slightly for him, "You mean about the deal with your dad?"

Joey nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I know I told you about what happened when I was four, but...I just can't get my mind off it."

Ricky sighed deeply at the issue, "It's not that easy to forget something something like that, man. Abandonment is really a serious issue." He puts a hand on Joeys shoulder.

Joey confused from what he just said, "What? What do you mean by that?"

Ricky continued the conversation, "Well...your dad left you when you were four, right? That means he purposely ditched you when you were just a toddler."

Joey was defensive about what Ricky just said, "Now, wait just a second! Just because my Dad left me when I was little, doesn't mean that he ditched me! What ever gave you that idea?" He stood by his mom and dad; even though they something drastic years ago.

Ricky shrugged at his buddy, "I didn't mean to offend you bud, but I'm just explaining the facts. This deal is call abandoning. It happens all the time."

Joey didn't want to believe it, but Ricky did have a point. Whether there was a reason or not, leaving a child for a long period of time is considered a serious issue; and most kids don't ever ever see their parents again. However, Joey did not want to hear anymore about this. He stood up and was about to leave.

Joey sighed at his friend, "Thanks for the talk, Ricky. But, I think I should probably head home now."

Ricky agreed with him, "Sure man. Just remember what I told you: Abandoning kids is a big deal in the real world."

Joey nodded before he left, "Yeah. Sure. Uhhhh...Later."

As soon as Joey left, Ricky ran behind a tree. After he made sure no one was looking, he pressed a button on his "watch" and Ricky is actually revealed to be Zack in disguise! What's going on here? What is his plot and what is he gonna do to Joey? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


End file.
